Billy
}} Minh T. AKA Billy is a friend of the Best Friends Zaibatsu who has occasionally made cameo appearances in their videos. He worked alongside Woolie as a QA tester. Until episode ninety-eight of the Friendcast, he had yet to actually say a word on the channel. He debuted in Fighterpedia in the Ode to Grapplers. He was later named in his second appearance, The Arcade Stick: A Gentleman's Guide. Billy was seen in the DIVEKICK episode behind the wheel of the Shame Car, presumably about to take Matt, Woolie and Liam out for a shame drive. He is commonly seen toward the end of live streams where he is referred to as "Vicious Billy". As of January 17th, 2017 it was announced that Billy will be the official video editor of the Super Best Friends Play channel. After the end of the Super Best Friends Play channel Billy was made the editor for WoolieVersus and became a recurring Co-Host. It was at this time that he revealed his real identity as Minh T. Minh uploads livestreams on his Twitch profile SoushinSen and his YouTube channel Soushin. His Twitter account is @SoushinSen. __TOC__ Description He is known for his thick accent, penchant to yell at Chinese ladies at McDonalds, and nodding off while driving 120 miles per hour, as stated in the Deadly Premonition full Let's Play. Trivia *In episode thirty-two of the Super Best Friendcast, Richard Simmons is the Final Boss, Pat remembers that Billy's favourite Devil May Cry game is Devil May Cry 2, much to the Zaibatsu's disgust. *In episode forty of the Friendcast, The Good Stuff comes from the 3rd Ass-chamber, the Best Friends see Billy walking past and interrupt their conversation to greet him, as they were recording outside. *In episode ninety-eight of the Friendcast, Who Trashed My Baby’s Grave?, we hear Billy's voice for the first time as he explains his intentionally under-leveled playstyle in A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV to Pat, who believes that the majority of people who play like that are assholes. Pat agrees with Billy's stance under the circumstances that Billy is in fact "fucking good", and is henceforth allowed to play in such a way given his extremely high level of skill. *In part thirteen of the Final Fantasy X LP, Woolie talks about how, when playing RPGs, Billy likes to max-out his characters' levels early on so he can blow through the game and feel overpowered. *In part ten of the Naruto: The Broken Bond LP, Billy overhears Matt, Woolie and Pat talking about Dragon Ball Z and Naruto Shippuden. Billy steps in and can be heard in the background, answering the questions all three had. Woolie also says that Billy was still a fan of Naruto and "Never left". *Billy managed to make it in the news after grinding all the way to level 99 in Chapter 1 of Final Fantasy XV. *Billy worked on Telltale's Minecraft Story Mode as revealed in the description for part ten of the LP. *In the comments for the Super Best Friends (FINAL) video, Billy revealed that his name is in fact Minh T. and he prefers to be called Soushin. *Billy and Woolie's names can be found in the credits of Hitman Absolution, Tomb Raider and Sleeping Dogs. *Billy has asthma and uses a dry powder inhaler, as revealed in the House of the Dead: Overkill LP part 4. *Billy and Woolie used to be roommates. *Billy has a younger brother named Minh-Tu who is 30 in 2019. They originally wanted to start a YouTube channel called "Super Minh Bros.", where they would LP games like Gears of War in Quebecois French. *Billy's uncle participated in the battle of Mogadishu. *James Small used to be Billy's supervisor when they worked together in QA. *His favorite Pokemon is Wartortle. He revealed this after the Castle Super Beast in which Pat and Woolie said that Wartortle is a useless middle-stage to Blastoise. Gallery File:Billy_Arcade_Stick.png|Billy in The Arcade Stick: A Gentleman's Guide Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter How it should happen Billy.png|Billy in Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter: How it should happen Super Best Friends with Shame Car.jpg|Billy poses with the rest of the Zaibatsu with the Shame Car. billy.png|Billy in DIVEKICK Demon's_Billy.png|Billy popping into the Demon's Souls live stream gtyh_billy_energy.png|Billy exposes his raw power in Gun To Your Head Billy_RaceWars.png|Billy in the intro to Race Wars Category:People